The Audacity of My Jog in the Park
by Slats
Summary: The most unlikely occurrences brings them together. After randomly being recruited to the konoha police force's special program, Sakura and Itachi becomes the star team of the department. Follow them as they conquer crime and mafia bosses with their life and relationship on the line . frequently updated. AU (warning: Characters ooc)
1. Fast and Furious redo

New story, new beginning. Hope you enjoy. I'm open for critic and feedback that can help me improve my writing skills :)

**Summary:**

She never thought a casual jogging trip in the park could turn out like this. Never, never even in her wildest imagination. The fact that something as casual as maintaining once health on a regular Wednesday morning, would turn out as something dragged out of a 'fast and furious' movie, was beyond anyone. Even Boris.

**Rating: M**

**Paring: ItachixSakura**

**Anything else?:** Ladies and gentlemen, tighten your seat belts.

* * *

**The intrepid audacity of my jog in the park.**

The phone alarm went off at its normal time, and as usual Sakura got out of the shower just in time to turn it off. Her cat came jumping inn through the bedroom window just as she finished putting on her training outfit. He meowed vigorously for food as usual too, after a long night of hunting without luck.

"Come here little kitti" she purred at the adroit animal. It complied without complains before jumped into her awaiting arms.

"What should we do for breakfast today…" She mumbled to herself. The cat, Boris started drowsing off as she skipped into the living room and further into the kitchen.

Her small flat was nothing impressive, just enough space for her and Boris. And a sofa, for someone to crash a night or two. The apartment was on the fourth floor of an old building centered one row of buildings behind the busiest market street in Konoha. No postcode envy really.

Boris continued his drowsing on the counter as Sakura started finding ingredients to put in her morning shake.

She stretched a little extra on her limbs as she reached for things, just to make her muscles would wake up a little more, and get the blood streaming a little better. As a medical student, these things were important, and she knew it.

Her pink hair tickled the snoring cat as she opened her kitchen window. She cut off a handful of fresh barley grass as well as a few leafs of mint and threw it into her blender. A few frozen bananas, a kiwi and fresh orange and some ginger joined in as well. A bunch of kale made the top layer before she started the blending.

Boris didn't even as much as flinch at the sharp aggressive sound of the food processor, he had grown used to it over the months.

The shake was down in the blink of an eye, finished with a cold glass of water and a long satisfied sigh.

"Well, I better get going than. See you later Boris!" Sakura chirped after finishing refilling said cats food and water supply.

Sakura skimmed her apartment after belongings she would need for her trip, she didn't have lecture until later in the evening, so she had plenty of time to train and run other errands.

Her phone, headset, wallet, keys and small water bottle went into her hip pouch before she tide her Nikes.

A last look around the apartment for anything amiss and she was out.

It was a nice day, sun casting a beautiful mid summer morning glow over the city. Sakura inhaled slowly damp, chilled, fresh morning air seeping into her lungs.

And so she started her jog, with calm, summery music enlightening her as if it was possible to get more enlightened.

She had usual rounds depending on the time she had on her hands, and today, she had more than usual. She rounded the corner and entered the market. She spotted Ino just getting finished setting out the flower display in front of the Yamanaka flower shop.

"Looking good Sakura! Keep that ass tight!" She cheered at her approach, tossing a small bag at her. "Came in this morning, new super energy thing. You should try it!" She shouted as the distance started to expand. "Thanks!" The jogger shouted over her shoulder before sniffing the bags content. It was an indistinguishable scent of silo that filled her nostrils. She knew what it was, Chia seeds. Great source of omega-3 and had been experimented on in the fight against diabetes 2. Yet again, medical student.

She would diffidently make a week worth of chia pudding when she got home. She stuffed the bag into her pouch and continued her running.

Sakura could feel her pulse starting to catch up after a good 40 minutes jogging her longest route. Sweat starting to prickle on her forehead. She slowed down a bit to pull her pink locks up in a high pigtale before continuing on her way.

Half an hour later, she arrived at the local park. Some kids on they're way to school had stopped to play at the playground on the open field. Sakura broke the tree line, huffing slightly before breaking into a walk. She approached one of the benches and started doing exercises on it. Such as dips, sit ups and such.

With a long sigh she sat down on the bench and took a long swig of her water bottle. She watched the children play before one of them notified them of the time. They started walking towards the road behind the tree line, on the other end of the park. All though the morning rush was at its peak 360 around the small park, Sakura could still enjoy the cool breeze and the chirping birds around her.

She adjusted more comfortably on the bench and rested her head backwards. Her life was perfect, she told herself. If only he was still with her…No. She refused to think of him!

Although the past months had been the roughest on her heart yet in her life, she refused to think of him. He had left her with the words "annoying" and "boring". Spat at her, like it was a hair on the tongue, or like something disgusting.

She could feel her eyes starting to prickle. She snapped up with a clenched gasp as she refused to shred more tears over him. Stupid him!...stupid her.

She was suddenly ripped out of her line of dark thoughts as she could hear honking a screeching of cars down one of the main roads. Well someone woke up on the wrong side of bed today, that's for sure, she thought. The sound of an engine running at is climax caught her attention as it came swooshing up the road the children from before had just crossed. Against the traffic…

This was definitely not someone who had _just _woken up on the wrong side of the bed. The motorcycle took a turn and made an approach to encircle the park. Five cars on it's tail.

Sakura turned with the motorcycle and followed it with surprised and curious eyes.

It returned to the road where she had first seen it, when it suddenly burst through the trees and heading full speed towards her.

Sakura's whole body tensed not knowing what to do as panic struck her as a bolt of lightning. In an act completely sponsored by pure adrenaline and survival instincts, she threw herself in a flip over the bench and took cover underneath it.

She watched from under her arms as the driver of the huge machine, threw himself in front of the bench and stopped the bike in front of him at an angle. He ducked down and started digging inside his jacket, cursing under his breath. Sakura noted that the suit he wore looked a little ruffled by the wind, but also dirty. Dust covered the expensive looking material. The stranger unbuttoned his white shirt, while the impartially stranger girl under the bench noted the blood stains on it.

Sakura felt every cell in her body freeze as the stranger pulled out two heavy looking guns, from under each arm. She didn't know much about them, but they sure were big, and dangerous looking.

The tailing cars had broken through the trees as well and had stopped about 50 yards from them. They were preparing to open fire.

"You" A rough, deep manly voice muffled by the helmet, broke her staring. She released breath she didn't realize she was holding. A phone was thrown under the bench at her. She noted that it was an expensive phone, one of those new apple things. Without as much as a grease mark. She quickly noted that said phone was connecting to a call.

"I need you to tell the person on the other side of the line-"He was broken off by a gunfire from the cars. The fired bullet recoiled off the motorcycle functioning as a shield.

"Tell him where we are and what's happening" Sakura heard a panicked 'hello' coming from the phone, she picked it up. She flinched when the phones owner started returning the gunfire.

"H.. Hello! This is Haruno Sakura speaking. I-I'm not sure what is going on b-but we are in Konoha north gate park. Ah, some people in five black cars has opened fire towards us. A-and your friend is returning the fire." She felt her heart slamming against her ribcage, the beat drumming in her ears. She was sure even the stranger with the helmet could hear her heartbeat.

"Okey Sakura, I want you to know that we are on our way to rescue you and the person who gave you the phone. Please pass the information." She noted the calmness in his voice. It reminded her of the time Naruto got a sausage stuck in his throat and she called 911.

"He says they are on they're way." She shouted. He bent down and dug through the inner pockets of the jacket again, pulling out what Sakura thought was ammunition.

"Tell him he better hurry, cause I'm running low on Juice here!" Sakura looked at him with a stunned expression… Juice?... Why in the name of kami would he want that now of all times?

He noticed her sudden stillness and saw her looking dumbfound at him. "Now perhaps?" He finished reloading, before continuing defending they're position.

"H-he says you better hurry because he is running low on juice?!" She felt rather stupid after repeating the sentence in her head.

The person on the other side of the line barked out into a short hysterical laugh.

"They must have done some pretty rough things to him, because that sentence made me doubt that you are under the protection of my cousin." He laughed once more before he shouted away from the microphone "Okey ladies we're moving out!"

The line ended, making Sakura stare at the now silent phone in her palm. Her hands slightly trembling, sweat dripping onto the black screen from her forehead.

Cousin?...

"What the hell is going on!?" Suddenly burst through her lips before she could stop it, she slapped her hand over her mouth as she realized how utterly pathetic she must how sounded.

Her protector throwing her an amused glaze over his shoulder.

A police helicopter suddenly hovered over them, lights flashing in her eyes. Wind from the propellers ruffling up Sakura's hair like a god damn hairdryer.

"Stop shooting or we will be forced to open fire!" Came as a crisp, crackle over the speakers.

The helicopter was hovering over they're heads, she could see the silhouettes of people hanging out from the sides of it.

The man turned to her, breaking her observations yet again and put his smoking guns back inside his shirt. "When Shisui arrives, you will follow me onto the bike, is that understood?" He said calmly.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock, she had never tried on one of those things and not had she planned on it either.

The deep rough voice continued "If you don't then when I drive away, this bench won't offer much protection form the bullets." Sakura wasn't stupid, she could easily see how this day would end if she didn't go onto the bike.

She nodded, brows frowning at the weight of the decision she just made. Her breath coming in short, uneven puffs.

Another helicopter and four cars entered the park out off the blue. Cutting off the bullet rain.

"**Now!**" Adrenalin making her ears pulse again. She was suddenly pulled onto the bike, her arms instantly locking around the secure body before her. "_Go!Go!Go_!" She heard from one of the helicopters above.

Special ops came dropping down from the helicopter and landed behind the cars that came in last. She didn't have the time to see anything else, because the man she was clutching to, started the bike with a massive roar and sped off.

She could feel her adrenalin wearing off and her consciousness slipping as soon as they were on the road. She clung to the stranger like her last lifeline in the prayer that she wouldn't fall off. Several ambulances passed them on the way to whatever destination they were headed for.

She hoped someone would feed Boris. Than her world turned to darkness.

* * *

I hope I'll be able to update this a soon as possible.

Please R&R and feel free to check out my DeviantArt account. Same name :)


	2. Tempura Cure

Thank you guys very much for the positive feedback! I will diffidently try to make longer chapters. I want to say a minimum of 5000 words per chapter. But I like them around 3000 so that is where I'll keep them.

I'm open for critic and feedback that can help me improve my writing skills :)

**For Kiwi**:

And a quick little thanks to Kiwi for some great feedback! I forgot to add the warning in the summary, but it's fixed now. And yes, the fact that she weighs is something for me to base situations and other super secret stuff around in the future chapters. :) I'll diffidently work on Itachi though :/ Thanks for great advice!

**Summary:**

She never thought a casual jogging trip in the park could turn out like this. Never, never even in her wildest imagination. The fact that something as casual as maintaining once health on a regular Wednesday morning, would turn out as something dragged out of a 'fast and furious' movie, was beyond anyone. Even Boris.

**Rating: M**

**Paring: ItachixSakura**

* * *

**The intrepid audacity of my jog in the park.**

"Who is that?" A foreign voice made her stir in her sleep. The voice was diffidently a male. Although filled with a sort of childish curiosity. "A witness, came in with officer Uchiha after the episode." Uchiha. Sakura felt a pang in her chest, a painful one that is. That name still haunted her nightmares.

A long silence followed afterwards. She tried to move her focus elsewhere in order to overwrite the previously mentioned name.

She was curled in up some sort of furniture in an angle; it was soft but at the same time kind of bumpy. The material she felt under her fingers was rough and sort of wooly. Where the hell was she?

Sakura could still feel the men from before hovering over her, she kept her breathing steady and eyes closed. Pretending to sleep.

A scent caught her attention, coffee? Not just the waft of a cup of fresh coffee but the whole room! The scent clung to the furniture, whatever covered her, everything really. Along with cigarette smoke. Coffee and smoke.

"I'd bang her." Sakura's eyes snapped open as the new voice joined the conversation. The bright light stung in her eyes. "Oh look, she's up." The owner of the voice was a tall brunette. He had an unlit cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth, an amused expression imprinted on his 'sort of' handsome features.

"Cut the crap Genma, leave her be." Her defender was a tall, older looking guy with a long black mane of hair. He crouched down in front of her. Sakura couldn't help but feel like she had seen this man before somewhere.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, tone gentle and conserned.

"Where am I?" She mentally slapped herself for the meek tone that question arrived in. She cleared her throat in order to fix the problem. The man in front of her smiled slightly with an understanding look.

"You're at the Konoha police department, I'm Uchiha Madara. I run the investigation department here." That's were she had him from. She had seen this man on the news during several occasions, during press conferences and such.

"I'm Uchiha Obito, investigator here, along with Genma here." The third man joined in. He was a lot younger looking, with short black hair and a nasty burn scar covering half of his face.

Sakura's mind was running on max now, so many Uchihas in one room. Not to mention the third one who she met yesterday AND the she spoke to on the phone. Witch made four, she felt like throwing up.

What happened? As if he had read her mind, the oldest started talking, taking a seat in the chair next to the one she had been sleeping in. "Yesterday, one of our top investigator, Agent Uchiha, escaped after being captured by the Sound-organization. I'm sure you have heard of this mafia gang." She had, she remembered the bombing of the congress centre in Kirigakure a couple of years back. It was apparently a political statement from the mafia and it had cost the lives of over a thousand important congress men and women. "We have been trying to infiltrate them for years now. They're leader had a special interest in Agent Uchiha, so he was sent on an undercover mission to gain they're trust and infiltrate the environment. After several months in they're possession, his cover was blown and he was locked in and underwent a lot of torture. He managed to escape yesterday when you got involved. And that is how you ended up here."

His tone was switched on to press conference mode. His tone polite and sturdy, yet observant and careful. Sakura noted quickly how he chose his words wisely not to reveal too much information to a civilian.

The youngest guy, Obito had taken a seat as well. "I'll have to take you to questioning miss…" Sakura redirected her attention and sat up more politely, the jacket that had covered her was familiar looking. The memories from yesterday came back with the jacked draped over her; dirty, expensive looking.

"Haruno, Haruno Sakura" She finished his sentence. She didn't fail to notice how both Uchihas nodded in realization, confirming Sakura's suspicion. They were not just sharing last names with her ex, they were related. Obito and Madara shared a look before the youngest continued speaking.

"What time is it?" Genma was the one to answer his colleague's question. "Its 3:40 am, I want to go home." They all snickered a little over the winy ending of the sentence. "But you can't, we have loads of work to do." Came from their boss.

"Ah! You must be hungry!" Obito spoke. Now that she though about it, yes, yes she was pretty hungry. Sakura nodded a little shyly for some reason.

* * *

"So what happens now?" Sakura asked. Obito had taken her out to a tempura takeaway bar that had open 24/7. They had eaten in silence, Sakura as the independent little student she was had paid for herself.

"Well, we have to head back to the station and there you will undergo questioning, psychological evaluation and we have to take you to our medic as well for a physical checkup to make sure everything is okay." Sakura nodded before standing up. As they walked out of the little restaurant she couldn't help thinking of how absurd this day had been.

She had missed her lecture at the medical institute and Boris was probably getting restless, since she hadn't returned home yet.

"Do you need to pick up anything from you house, medication, fresh clothes etc?" Obito asked politely as they sat into his car. Sakura gave it some thought, she needed to charge her phone and call her supervisor, explaining why she missed class. And se had to feed Boris. Oh, and her contraceptive pills. She was a careful person.

"Yes that would be nice, I live a block behind the marked." Obito nodded and started the engine. They drove in silence; the only people out on a Thursday night were nightshift workers apparently. Konoha was a quiet city at this time , although they passed several nightclubs and bars that appeared to have open.

"Soooo… how is Sasuke?" The question caught Sakura completely off guard, the pang in her chest back in the matter of seconds. That name… She hated it.

"I take it you know him well." The tried to escape the question with a new one, but failed badly.

"Yeah, we are cousins. But I haven't talked to him in forever. Do you live together?" Man this Obito guy should learn to read people. Honestly Sakura wanted to cry, she wanted to curl into a little ball of darkness and disappear into nothing. His name and very existence was such an insecurity to her, that it actually prevented her from living a normal life.

"No, no we don't" She answered stiffly. Obito kept pushing although he had noted her sudden tenseness.

"Well, how is your relationship with him?" Sakura gave out a long, pained sigh before answering.

"We are over; he left me for someone else." Obito suddenly became very silent. After minutes of just silence she glazed over at the investigator.

What met her shocked her. His jaw was tense, very tense, his knuckles on the steering wheel white. And he seemed lost in thought, his eyes glossy. Almost, almost at the verge of tears it seemed.

"When was this?" His voice very tense. Sakura thought back, that months sure had passed by quickly now that she gave it more thought.

"29th of November last year, six months ago." She answered voice trailing off as a mere whisper.

They reached her apartment not much later afterwards. Sakura ran inside to pick up her necessary objects when suddenly *crash*. It came from the kitchen. Sakura jumped. Another sound of something breaking followed. She ran into the kitchen and found a mess like nothing she had ever witnessed! "Boris!" She shirked. The cat had broken anything his paws could reach. Her counter, cupboards _everything_ had numerous scratch marks on it.

Said cat whipped around. Eyes glowing with hatred, _you left me!_

Sakura had never seen him so, so. Helpless! He flew at her mowing like he hadn't seen her in years! Sakura caught the flying ball of black fur. "I don't have time for this Boris! I have to leave again!" She quickly set the desperate cat down and filled his bowls, like she had done the same morning.

She ran into her bedroom and quickly put on a fresh, white tank top and threw a checkered shirt over it, rolling up the sleeves. The sprinting shorts were replaced with a pair of black tights. Changing with her shoes still on.

Her pills and charger went into a net the lung over her shoulder. Everything she had with her in the pouch went into the net as well.

And just like that she was out of the door again. Leaving Boris staring at the door.

* * *

Itachi had always been a calm and collected man. But not this time. He had spent the last five and a half hours working with Shisui to make a huge report on everything that had happened.

Madara poked his head into the office. "Shisui, what do I tell the press? Who do I use as an alibi?" The man Madara referred to threw him a restless glace over his crouched shoulder. "Ehh, training exercise? No, not with a shoot out. Too many witnesses saw the ANBU ops to say gang shoot out. How about the truth? Just prep it a little. Say that we were going to stop a bombing or something." Madara nodded and left just as soon as he had arrived.

"You have always had a gift for working well under pressure." Itachi smirked. Shisui shrugged drawing up more lines on the map in front of him. Itachi kept typing on the computer in front of him faster than the speed of light. "You have always had a gift for getting out of things alive by the second." They shared an amused snort.

Another hour of work went by, the cousins passing information back and forth, drawing up maps. Identifying their enemies was something Itachi had looked forward to a long, long time. Not to mention he was smart, he provoked the people who held him captive to release sensitive information to him. The information was crucial in the prevention of other attacks as well as shutting down their bases and headquarters. He had also been exposed to sensitive information about partners of the organization. Corruption was a huge key in this whole case.

Itachi pressed enter and collapsed backwards in his chair. "Finally…" Shisui sighed as well as he too sat down in a chair that was not flooded with papers.

"I need some coffee." Itachi murmured before standing up. Truth be told, his mind had not been able to leave the girl he rescued (and put in danger) the day before.

He entered his office, closing the door softly behind him. It looked just the same as he had left it. The room was rectangular, the door on one of the long walls. One of the walls was entirely made of glass and up here on the 15th floor, the view was breathtaking. The clock had just rounded six in the morning, the sun was peaking through the skyscrapers consisting his view. The newborn light threw long shadows into his unlit office. He walked over to a closet in one of the corners, passing the small sitting area with a sofa and some chairs.

He noted quickly how the cleaning personal apparently hadn't touched the closet due to the thin layer of dust on his clothes in there. He pulled out a fresh white shirt and a pair of suit pants in a dark navy, almost black color. Itachi changed quickly, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt and unbuttoned the first few top buttons. He retied his long horsetail as well; at least he looked presentable now.

Itachi made his way into the chaotic department again, people shouting and passing papers everywhere. He walked past Obito's desk and grabbed a cigarette on the way, lighting it with the lighter as well. The agent inhaled a long breath, feeling the drug calm his ragged nerves. He thought back at arriving here, leaning onto the counter while waiting for the coffee.

* * *

_He could feel his passengers grip starting to loosen, she had fallen asleep. If the fact that her clutching fingers scraped over his wounds from the torture wasn't bad enough, now he had to drive the bike with one hand._

_His much bigger palm locked over the hands clinging to his abdomen, securing her to him._

_When they arrived at the police department, people were awaiting them. _

_He stepped off the bike and lifted the girl off the motorcycle, noting that she sure didn't weight much for her height. Someone lifted the helmet off his head. The sight of his uncle made him feel a strange form of relief. _

_Madara hadn't aged a day, over the months he had been absent." Good job Itachi, I'm proud of you." His boss gave him a slap on the shoulder before helping them inside._

"_She looks familiar, who is this?" Madara asked, referring to the girl Itachi was carrying._

"_I can't pinpoint it myself, but she is a very close witness. She called Shisui revealing our location. And I couldn't help but notice how she has some extraordinary potential."_

_They entered an elevator and headed for the 15__th__ floor. "Oh? Potential, how so?" Madara asked curiously. "When I decided I needed to confront the enemy and entered the park, she was relaxing on the bench I headed for. In a matter of seconds she acrobatically flipped over the bench and took cover. I also noted her ability to keep her head calm during the whole episode. She is also observant, instead of praying to the gods and curling up in fright. She kept observing, I'm convinced. No! I'm certain she must have picked up absolutely everything that happened." He stopped to think over it a little for himself before continuing. "The strange part is that she didn't seem to be aware of this herself. It's a talent, that's for sure. Maybe even a gift." Itachi spoke with such enthusiasm, Madara had to raise a brow. They would diffidently have to put her into evaluation. Madara watched as his employee and nephew put the girl carefully down into a chair in the break room, draping his jacket over her. "Okay." The younger officer turned around. "Let's get this show on the road."_

* * *

A soft click signalizing that the coffee machine had done it's job, brought him back from his thoughts. The flashback also brought him back to the main question. Where was this girl? She wasn't hard to miss around here, pink hair and vibrant green eyes was diffidently not something you saw every day. Her exotic looks were indeed familiar to him; he just couldn't bring himself to remember where though.

He was sure a night's sleep would help on his memory. After all, a week or so of slow torture, his great escape and emptying his head for all the information all at once. Not to mention he hadn't slept in a bed for almost half a year.

Itachi glazed around the room, a worker had passed out on the couch, next to his jacket.

So she had awoken, he assumed.

After filling up his coffee mug with 'biggest ass-licker in the history of mankind ~love Shisui 3' imprinted on it, he started his search for the pinkette.

His first stop went to the hall filled with rooms meant for questioning. He looked at the charts on the doors, smoking his cigarette while doing so. '_Observation room 3 scheduled investigator Obito Uchiha'_. That had to be the one. He placed the cigarette back in his mouth and used his now free hand to make two quick knocks on the steel door.

The door opened and he was greeted by Genma. "Ah! Just the man I needed right now. Gimmi a kiss, come on." Genma bent forward to the top agent. Itachi sighed and rolled his eyes before leaning forward with his burning cigarette. Genma used the opportunity to light his unlit one, 'kissing' him so to say.

"So what is going on?" Genma took a long satisfying inhale before slapping a piece of paper on the Uchihas chest. "She is being questioned by Obito now, just returned from physical and physiological evaluation." So the paper Itachi was holding was the results of the tests.

Ruby eyes scanned the page, than one more time… and one more. "Uhuu, turns out Shizune is her RGP, and took a full physical evaluation while she was at it. I tell you, those results are insane."

Itachi had trouble processing the physical evaluation papers. Name: Haruno Sakura, age: 25, height: 175cm, weight: 74 kg. Witch was fair enough, although her weight didn't match her appearance. She had an excellent digestion and amazing lung capacity. Her blood pressure and quality was also excellent. She had a fat present of 4% witch was insane for someone without a career as a top athlete. Other details such as muscle mass index and her stamina made Itachi question just who this woman was.

He continued onto her Psychological evaluation witch had some basic information attached to it as well. She was apparently a medical student at the Konoha University of Medicine and had a part time job at the hospital. She had no parents, no siblings. Her only supervision was a women called Tsunade.

Aaaand she had an IQ around 135… She almost matched himself.

"Perfect match, would you tap her though? I would" Genma's blunt and personal question broke him out of his line of thoughts. "I was thinking more of hiring her." _Although, yes…yes he would 'tap' her if the opportunity occurred. _Itachi answered, thinking the last part. Genma choked on his coffee. "What?! You would put that in close combat training!?" His hand waved out at the semitransparent glass into the questioning room, Itachi noted that she had changed her clothing. "That would have be-"Genma cut his loud outburst before continuing in realization. "Perfect…" A smirk sponsored by eagerness and excitement adorned Itachi's lips. Yes, she would become perfect.

* * *

Please review! Open for suggestions, critics, feedback anything really :)


	3. Uchihas Everywere

Agent pink hair at your service.

Chapter 3

Many people have pointed out Sakura's weight. I don't want to spoil too much but there are some hints in this chapter for you guys. Also you will find some information at the bottom of the chapter regarding a poll on the matter :D

Also kiwi, I took your advice regarding Itachi and tightened him up a little. Hope it helped so to say :)

Enjoy folks!

* * *

There was no way this woman was a normal civilian. Itachi watched her closely as she shook hands with Obito and stood up as they finished the questioning.

The time had just passed eight in the morning; he could feel the lack of sleep catching up to him. His eyelids felt heavy and his balance was starting to waver.

The woman, Sakura, started walking towards the door; her moves were controlled and graceful. Itachi blunted what had to be his tenth cigarette, since he entered the observation room and proceeded exit the room. When he walked through the door he saw the pink haired woman being escorted down the hall with Obito. Itachi followed suit, falling in step behind them before placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

The woman jumped and turned around, her eyes widening a little. "You…" She muttered. Itachi found his words failing him, he had to be honest, that didn't happen often. Her eyes was so vibrant, he was convinced they would glow in the dark. He cleared his throat, looking away after several awkward seconds of just staring.

"Yes, me. I want to thank you for your cooperation back in the park." The woman just stared at him, Itachi shifted a bit uncomfortably. "Could it be possible that I could talk to you in private?" Eying the crowded place, Obito nodded and left for his desk.

"Eh, yes I suppose so, Sakura, Haruno Sakura." The woman proceeded to greet him a little more politely. Itachi took her hand and pressed it firmly.

"Agent Uchiha Itachi." He answered, looking at her as something flashed across her eyes. Was it, grief? "Pleasure to meet you." She murmured, her posture sinking a little. To say that he was observant would be an understatement. "Well if you cold follow me, Miss Haruno." He gestured the direction of his office with his arm.

They started walking towards his office. He was passed some papers from random colleagues on the way there. He gave them a quick scan, determining whether they were a main priority or something that could wait. Most of them were, some of them were something he was supposed to pass on to others. They entered his sound blocking office; silence was something he had always appreciated, therefore; soundproofed walls and door.

He gestured for her to sit down on the chair in front of his desk, before sitting down in his own chair.

He sorted his papers, glazing at the woman over them. Her posture was straight, but not stiff. Her green eyes were searching the environment again. Taking in information, discovering.

"Tell me Miss Haruno, without turning around, what kind of painting is hanging on the wall behind you?" She looked taken aback by his absurd question.

"Excuse me?" She muttered, narrowing her eyes in suspicion." Itachi sighed and placed the papers aside on his desk before folding his hands under his chin.

"What did it look like?" She shifted in her seat before clearing her throat. Finally giving in.

"I think it's about 3m wide and 1,5 m tall. The motive was abstract and swirled, based with cool colors. Complimentary colors dominated the canvas over the base, it was also signed by an artist named ." She gave out a slight huff afterwards. Itachi didn't answer, just stared.

* * *

Sakura cleared her throat. "Why?" She wondered why this, Itachi, wanted her to retell her earlier observations. To be honest, she was quite surprised by herself. The information had found its way to her lips on its own. Her memory had always been extraordinary, she knew that.

Recalling back to medical school, they had witnessed open-heart surgery in one of her lessons. A few weeks later, she had nursed in an operation with Tsunade, when her mentor had suddenly passed out. Sakura had quickly intervened; repairing the damage Tsunade's hard thug had done and closed the patient up perfectly.

Tsunade had praised her for her quick reaction, but at the same time warned her of doing so again. Although turned out that without her quick thinking, the patient would have bled out in the matter of seconds.

A deep sight brought her out of her memory. The agent appeared to be back in reality as well, his hands rubbing over his face in a tired gesture.

Itachi reached for the stack of paper he had brought in earlier and found a file among it. Sakura blinked when she caught a glimpse of her picture on the front, why did he have her personal file with him?

The agent looked at her before reassuring her.

"Tell me Miss Haruno. Have you ever undergone any sort of specific training? Maybe you have a hobby? Kick boxing, MMA, etc?" His gaze analyzing her, over his once again folded hands.

"No, noting in particular. I work out on a regular basis. I have a very special muscle condition though. It belongs to metabolic myopathies conditions which basically means a disruption in my metabolism. My diagnosis is called 'Congenital myotonia', a rare disease which means my whole muscle structure never relaxes. As a result of a life with constant tense muscles, I have twice as high muscle density as a normal person. Therefore my weight."

Itachi's gaze traveled over her form. Making her a bit uncomfortable.

"I have a theory, and I would like for you to undergo some tests before I confirm and, or reveal my suspicions to you." She found herself blinking again. "W-what kind of tests?" A disturbing image flashed before her, herself strapped to a chair while something shoved needles into her from all angles. She swallowed as her throat suddenly went very dry.

As if he had read her thoughts. "No needles involved or anything, it's a physical test. We are considering recruiting you." Like a gunshot to her chest, Sakura's eyes flew open in shock. "R-recruit?! You must be out of your very mind! I-I… This is insane! I don't even have a resume, no experience-" She cut herself off as calmness and suspicion embraced her like a cloak; she sat back down in her chair, eyeing him through squinted eyes.

"Why?" Her voice was dripping with determination and more suspicion. There was absolutely nothing, and she repeated. Nothing, she could offer the Konoha Police department. Itachi leaned back in his chair, his lips curled up in an alluring smirk.

"I'm a very observant person Miss Har-" She cut him off "Sakura." Before he opened his mouth again. "Very well, Sakura." She liked the way her name rolled on his tongue, a funny chill found its way down her spine. "I have studied your file here." Gesturing towards the beige colored paper folder on his desk. "And you have some extraordinary qualities, so extraordinary in fact, that I can't let you walk out of here forever without testing them a bit." His tone holding a hint of amusement.

"I would like to schedule you up for these tests. I will send with you a letter for you to pass on to your supervisor, resigning you from all your obligations at the hospital and the university."

He opened his computer and started typing down some things. Sakura had no idea what, she jumped in her seat as the printer beside her suddenly beeped into life and printed out a few sheets of paper.

"Take them; there is a schedule there for you as well, please bring something that would be easy for you to move around in. Your previous training outfit looked suitable. Bring something to eat as well, the cafeteria here is not recommendable."

The last part was a sarcastic mutter. And just like that she was shooed out of the office.

Itachi watched her exit his office, the door clicked shut behind her. To be honest, he was looking more forward to her tests than his own bed.

* * *

She couldn't believe this! The nerve of that guy. Oh was she going to give him a piece of her mind whe- *buzz, buzz* her net started vibrating. She reached for her phone and answered with a sigh of relief. It could have been Naruto.

"Hey mom." She answered rather humbly. "Sakura! You missed a very important lesson you know?! Chemotherapy is one of the subjects you can be picked up to present during an exam!" Sakura continued walking down the street, it was still early morning and for the first time since _that _happened; she felt her exhaustion catch up to her. "I have been at the police station all night; I was involved in the incident yesterday." She said yawning afterwards.

"Come over, I will call in sick to the hospital."

Good thing Tsunade didn't live far from where she was located at the moment. She made a turn around the corner and started on her new route. A few minutes later she knocked on her adoptive mother's door. Not even a second after Sakura's fist left the wooden surface, it was ripped open. A tired, distressed Tsunade met her eyes. They walked into the house after a long, heartwarming embrace.

Later they sat down in the living room with a cup of jasmine tea. Sakura told her everything, how she had been out jogging when Itachi had approached her with the motorcycle. She told about the five cars that started shooting, the police officer that took her out to a tempura restaurant. How she met Madara. Shizune who took all the tests on her and lastly the weird request from Itachi. Tsunade eyed the papers suspiciously; she knew the name already, too well. His little brother had broken Sakura's heart to the point where she could barely do anything, just sit there and stair into thin air. The blonde woman shivered at the thought, those had to have been her roughest months in years.

She decided not to inform her adoptive daughter about the relationship the agent had with her ex. She found the schedule among the papers Sakura had pulled out of her net.

"They want you there 6:00 sharp tomorrow. Want me to drive you?" Tsunade offered. Sakura knew that her mother was offering more that she said. Driving her to the police department at that hour, also meant that she had to sleep there. Right now, sleep was something she wished for more than anything, and she missed her old bedroom. "I'll have to pick up some things at home first." She sighed deeply, remembering the mess that awaited her at home. "Boris went on a rampage on the kitchen…"

Tsunade joined her sigh and sat up in the sofa, she proceeded to stand up. "We better leave than."

* * *

And so they left the security of Sakura's former home. In the car on the way Tsunade kept throwing glazes at her daughter. "You know…" The honey blonde woman started, breaking the silence. "When you were little, people used to tell me how curious and observant you always were." Sakura didn't know where this conversation was going, but her biggest issue right now was her nerves, which were more ragged than she could ever remember. Preventing her to relax more than she usually could.

"Why are you telling me this?" Sakura sked, turning her head to her mentor. Tsunade stopped at red light and continued. "Remember those stories I used to tell you as a kid? The once about our ancestors?" Sakura nodded, recalling the stories of people with extraordinary powers and creatures you only found in the depths of your worst nightmares.

"Well, you know your origin. But I don't think I ever told you about your clan's golden age."

Sakura's brows furrowed, continuing her observing of the driver. "No, I don't think you ever did."

"Well, this might be a good time to tell you. You see, the Haruno clan worked in close cooperation with the Senju clan. My origin, you don't know this, but the First Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, can be related back to me as a great grandfather, only a lot more greats though. Probably like great x100 or something." Sakura broke her road staring and looked surprised over at Tsunade. "It's true. My last name is Senju after all. But back to the story. The Haruno clan had a special gift, almost like the Uchihas and Hyugas, but it was not something bred bye incest. It was the gift of astonishing chakra control. Due to this, many Harunos worked in hospitals and on the fields as medics." Sakura felt a hint of pride fill her chest.

Tsunade used to tell her how chakra was used as a way to call on the elements and was also used as a medical adhesive. This secret natural power died out after the fourth great ninja war, since shinobis wasn't needed anymore. All form of proof and documentation was lost during the war, so all that was left of this golden age was just myths and campfire stories.

Archaeologists had found what they assumed were ancient weapons and such, but nothing could be testified.

"But one day, a woman. Named Sakura, found another way to use this control. In cooperation with a Kage at that time, she found a way to enchant her strength using the chakra. She could crush mountains with the flicker of her wrist. Your mother told me this before she died; telling me that she knew you would be capable of mind-blowing things later. Therefore, she named you after that woman." Tsunade said the part regarding her mother as a memorial whisper.

Sakura had never known her mother or father. Her father died in the car accident that happened on the way to the hospital, when her mother entered labor. Tsunade had delivered her out of the mess of her mother that was left. She had been crushed under the car, she was barely alive when the ambulance arrived at the hospital.

"So, where is this story going?" Sakura asked. Her current mother looked rather thoughtful as the traffic lights turned green and she continued driving.

"I think she was right. I don't think everything that happened today was a coincidence. I would advise you to accept the recruiting request." Sakura looked shocked at her mentor. She had dedicated her life to saving people-.

The police worked to protect people.

Maybe she could do so another way than she first anticipated? And if the police turned out to be something she couldn't do, than medicine was something she already had enough experience with to get a job through.

"I think I will." Sakura finally answered.

They arrived at her apartment; Tsunade cleaned her kitchen and put Boris in his cage. The woman also packed his food and bowls for good measure. Sakura took a long desired shower and packed fresh clothing into a bag, as well as other supplies she would need.

Tsunade waited bye the door when Sakura came out of her bedroom, the place looked decent she would say, but she wouldn't see it for a while.

They exited the apartment, leaving the place to take care of itself. "Tomorrow will be a day filled with surprises." Tsunade murmured after her daughter locked the door and sat inside the car.

* * *

There you guys have it! :) As always, open to critiques, feedback. Anything really :D

Please visit my profile for a poll that I just posted for the lolz.(regarding Sakura's weight xD)


	4. Kung Fu panda meets Mulan

Kung Fu panda meets Mulan.

Chapter 4.

Always open for critiques, feedback, anything really :) Enjoy!

**Rating: M**

**Paring: ItachixSakura**

**Anything else?:** Ladies and gentlemen, tighten your seat belts.

* * *

To say she was nervous would be an understatement. She was sitting in the back seat of Tsunades car, glazing out the window, watching the lights flicker as they passed several lampposts. Few people had started they're daily Thursday routines. They arrived at the police station. "Are you nervous?" Her mother asked, her voice filled with concern.

"A bit." Sakura answered. Before exiting the car; Tsunade rolled down the window and shouted after her. "Call me when you are done!" Sakura waved over her shoulder and heard as her mother and mentor drive away from the parking lot.

She had fallen asleep son after returning home yesterday; and slept the whole night through.

Boris curled up at her feet, watching over her.

She sucked in a breath, bracing herself bore entering the station and walked over the receptionist. The woman ended a call and looked up at her over a pair of slim glasses.

"May I help you?" She asked politely.

Sakura nodded and continued. "Yes, I'm here for agent Uchiha. I have an appointment." The receptionist hesitated a little, looking at her phone and back to Sakura. "Excuse me, which agent Uchiha?" Her tone slightly amused, referring to the many Uchihas that worked here.

"Eh, Itachi." Sakura said. The receptionists expression changed to a serious, stern face. "Just a minute." She murmured quickly before lifting the phone and typed a quick number.

"She is here…. Okay." She said before hanging up.

"Follow me." The woman commanded before standing up and started walking around her desk. She handed her a sheet of paper before walking down a corridor. Sakura didn't have time to look at the paper, and walked quickly after the woman. They walked down a staircase and through a rougher looking corridor. Than entered a room with several doors. Entered a rustic door called 'secure area, personnel only'

Sakura felt herself tensing; they were deep underground she could tell after walking down yet another staircase. The lights down here looked old and rustic; they were even flickering a bit. Walls, roof and floor were all concrete, tubes and pipes lining the corridor.

They continued down yet another corridor before entering a final room.

"Mr. Uchiha will arrive shortly; you may enter and start warming up essential muscle groups."

And with that she left Sakura in front of the door. Sakura waited until the clicking of the receptionist's heels faded into nothing. The air down here was thick and musky; this place gave her the creeps to say the least.

The door in front of her didn't help either; it was bulked from the inside, the camouflage green paint slightly scratched.

Sakura sucked in a breath before pressing down the creaking handle and pushing the door open. Darkness met her. She released the breath she was holding. "Hello?" Her voice echoed for at least ten seconds before silencing again. The dark room in front of her was huge she could tell. She felt the inside of the walls for a light switch, which she found.

She flicked the old switch. The snap echoing through the room. What met her eyes, made her mouth fall open in shock.

It was like entering Tony Stark's garage. The walls were sterile white and the floor cherry oak. 'Exotic' she thought. Sakura stepped out on the little metal balcony/ platform with a staircase leading down to the ground floor. It appeared to be other entrances to the room around on the walls, similar platforms and staircases.

The room was parted in sections, some consisting of high-tech training equipment and monitors. She guessed this was the police departments, top secret research facility. One of the sections was lowered into the floor; two steps separating it from the ground floor. It was a sitting are, with vintage leather couches, and a coffee table in the middle.

Bookshelves were surrounding this section. The other areas were beyond the wildest science fiction movie. In total, 'pacific rim' and 'the matrix' had nothing on this room.

She walked down the stairs and over to the couches before putting her bag and papers down on the table. She looked for a water-dispenser. Finding one close to section filled with workout equipment. She placed her bottle on the rack and proceeded to choose her drink. She touched the screen, 'water'. The screen changed and gave her options on taste.

"Unflavored would be good." She muttered to herself. Tapping 'finish' and watch her bottle being filled up. It registered the top of her bottle and quickly stopped before reaching the brim. Sakura touched the bottle; it was amazingly cold to the touch. Almost like block of ice, but this was liquid. She took a long awaited swig of the bottle.

Her eyes flew open! She spit the content up, splattering it all over the floor in front of her.

That was NOT water.

"I see you found the liquid energy dispenser." Sakura jumped.

She spun around and was met by the sight of a very, good looking man. Of course she recognized him. The agent from yesterday, Itachi.

As he started walking down the staircase, she took good notice of his attire. He was looking a lot better than he previously had to say the least. The agent was dressed in something that looked like a training outfit, but she wasn't sure.

Military boots, a black pair of cargo pants and a sweater. The sweater was tightly knitted in a deep navy color and a stripe of back fabric on each shoulder. To top it off, he had rolled up his sleeves to his elbows. As if dragged right out of a housewife pornography novel. Stunning.

He walked up to her; his steps were dominant and fast approaching. Sakura thanked her mother for picking her outfit for her; all back sport tights and a synthetic sweat proof, tank top. Her hair was pulled back in her usual pig tale; she also thanked the higher powers for push-up sport bras.

Itachi was standing before her, a little too close for her comfort. He towered over her; his voice was deep and serious when he spoke. "Those who can't acknowledge their real selves are bound to fail. Remember this today Sakura." This Itachi was much calmer and more collected than the one she met the day before. Sleep really did wonders to people.

She nodded, and followed her coach with her eyes. He walked towards the sitting area and picked up her schedule. "Have you studied this?" He asked, breaking her staring.

She shook her head in a negative gesture; her voice had long left her.

He looked it over himself, muttering; "You're awfully quiet today…"

Her coach started walking towards the training sections, looking over his shoulder at her. His fingers suddenly lifted to his mouth, he inserted them. Sakura watched closely, eyeing him suspiciously. A long ear-piercing whistle filled the room.

Her head spun back and forth; trying to find what Itachi had signalized.

Out of nowhere, scientists and researchers started filling the room, coming out from different doors around the room.

"Wh-what is going on?!" She stuttered. Her whole body tensing as some of the people passed them and started going about what appeared to be their daily routine. Starting up monitors and computers, filling coffee cups. She looked over at Itachi, he had folded his arms over his broad chest there he stood beside her, a smirk tinting his face. He looked down at her and gestured her towards a scientist with a white coat. They approached her; she looked up after typing in something at a computer.

Sakura took her time noticing how the whole room suddenly became illuminated with blue-ish lights. "It's good to have you back agent Uchiha. Ah! You must be Miss Haruno." She reached a hand for her. Sakura took her hand politely and shook it. "Yes, that's me."

The woman returned to her computer and typed in more codes and numbers from a file beside her. "Okay, well. Today we will go through a series of physical and psychological tests. We start here at the treadmills. Start off with walking for warm ups, I will control the speed. But first off, we need to strap you guys up." Sakura raised a brow, 'guys'? Itachi was doing this too? Said man nodded beside her and walked over the closest mill.

She did the same. The treadmills were all white, except the black rubber band she stood on.

An oxygen mask was put over her face. She heard a faint 'adjust it accordingly' behind her before they're observer moved over to her partner.

She did as she was told, pulling the silk straps to tighten around her head. The pure oxygen she inhaled was slightly chilled, perfect. The scientist returned taping her up to the monitor. Stickers were placed all over her chest and throat, and a headband with cold metal pieces was placed on her forehead.

Suddenly the band underneath her started moving. She started walking with it, glazing over at Itachi. His long horsetail swayed with his movements, reaching down to his lower back.

The mill started moving faster, forcing her to break into a jog. The scientist came up to the front of them with a clipboard. She started scribbling down things, throwing them glazes from time to another. She placed the pen back in her white lab coat, before reaching for her side pocket and pulling out a water bottle Sakura quickly recognized.

It was reached for her while she was jogging. "Drink as much as you can, I filled it with a hormone/protein based liquid that will boost your sweating." She smiled before reaching a cup of what appeared to be the same to Itachi. Sakura noted that he had switched shoes at some point.

He downed the liquid before handing the cup back. Sakura looked at the bottle in her hand and uncapped it before turning the bottom up. This serum tasted like water, in comparison with the liquid she filled the bottle with earlier.

She emptied the content and gave the bottle back to the scientist. The woman walked back to her desk and started typing on the laptop again.

After jogging a good 40 minutes at various speeds, they were both sweating well, both of them starting to pant quite heavily.

Suddenly a projection surrounded them, startling Sakura.

They were running inside a city, destruction and chaos surrounding them. They had stopped; the mills were switched out with hard asphalt roads. The smell of fire and gunpowder filled the air. "What is going on!?" Sakura half screamed in panic, whipping around to face Itachi.

Her eyes widened. He was facing the street leading down from where they stood. A huge chopper turned the corner at the beginning of the street, its propellers throwing up dust and papers from the ground. It suddenly started heading for them, hovering over the ground.

"Run Sakura!" Itachi yelled at her sprinting off down the road. She didn't waste time asking why, just started running after him. Her legs pushed her to the very limit, she was running at her very limite.

She noticed quickly how her stamina failed her, no matter how hard she pushed. The helicopter was starting to close in on her, she could tell by the sound.

Itachi was way ahead of her, running in inhuman speed.

She had a card up her sleeve though, this gift. She had always been able to break her limit by concentrating on her legs. And so she did just that, she sped up again. Pushing the mental force down into her legs, imagining something pushing her forward. Her arms limped backwards, her pose crouching down to resist air. She started pushing harder with her legs, with more mental force than she could ever have remembered trying to use.

"_Those who can't acknowledge their real selves are bound to fail. Remember this today Sakura."_ Itachi's previous words suddenly stuck her, and she realized. This was only a projection, nothing of this was real!

Sakura took a u-turn and headed full speed towards the helicopter chasing them.

She leaped off the ground with all the strength she could possibly push into her right hand curling into a fist, she refocused her mental strength into her fist and directed it to the hood of the chopper.

Her fist connected with hard metal, bulking it like it weak, aluminum foil, sending the whole thing down to the asphalt beneath them with massive machine hit the ground with a gigantic crash, the propellers screaming against the stone ground.

She flipped backwards a couple of times landing crouched away from the machine and watched as the whole thing burst into flames. Sakura rose slowly from her pose, turning around to face Itachi. She met a reaction she did not expect.

He was crouched onto the ground his elbows resting on his knees, his eyes wide and both hands covering his mouth.

Suddenly the projection faded and they were back in the research facility.

But they were no longer standing on the mills, whey were on a platform above where they had previously been. Another change she noticed quickly was the replay of her little outburst was being projected on wide screens all around the room.

Everyone was quiet. The researchers were crowded around different screens.

A sudden throb from her fist caught her attention. She looked down and was met with her bloody hand. Her knuckles were visible through her skin and some of them felt broken.

She gasped in pain and crouched down, clinching her hand to her chest. How had that happened?!

She threw a glace over her shoulder and suddenly forgot all about the hand.

The entire wall behind her was splintered to tiny pieces. An entire, 8m x 12m wall of a meter thick concrete. Shattered all over the ground floor beneath them. Some of the more massive chunks had crushed expensive looking machines and equipment.

Her heart was slamming against her ribcage, what was going on!?

A voice she quickly recognized broke her panicked staring.

"HOLY SHIT! You just went all Kung Fu Mulan on that thing!" Shisui was clutching his hair with both his fists from the platform she had first entered the room from. Jumping up and down in excitement. Madara and Obito were staring, gaping at his side as well. An unlit cigarette fell from Genma's open mouth as well.

"No, Shisui! Don't you see? It's confirmed now." Itachi spoke, breaking his staring as well.

Raising to his feet and running a hand through his damp hair. Sighing deeply in disbelief of what he just witnessed.

"My theory is now confirmed… Sakura does indeed have chakra reserves. Extremely powerful once that is."

Suddenly, out of the blue, cheers and screams of approval broke the shocked silence in the room. The researchers started clapping, hugging each other. Some even started crying.

Itachi walked over to her and placed a large hand on her shoulder, pulling her towards him.

Sakura looked up at him with huge, startled eyes.

A smile broke his features. "Welcome aboard agent Haruno."

* * *

Next chapter coming soon! ^^


	5. Alpha Males and Females

Chapter 5

Always open for critiques, feedback, anything really :) Enjoy!

**Rating: M**

**Paring: ItachixSakura**

**Anything else?:** Ladies and gentlemen, tighten your seat belts.

* * *

She had never, ever seen anything like this.

The platform they had been standing on was lowered down again and a male in a white set of scrubs had been standing there waiting for her. He had guided her away from the crowd towards a medical section. Clear glass lockers surrounded the section; they were filled with transferable blood and sterilized equipment, she could tell. Still dazed by the surrealism of everything that happened around her, it really was a wonder how she could still keep track of everything.

He gestured for her to lay down on one of the beds in the middle of the section. "Close your eyes." He had muttered, she quickly did as she was told. Her adrenalin was still pulsing rapidly through her veins. She heard a soft snap and a slow re-charging sound. "You may open them again now." Sakura did as she was told and looked at the man in front of her. He was quite tall, his hair pulled up in a pine-apple like ponytail on the top of his head.

The man placed an x-ray sheet on a hovering light board in front of him. "You have broken three fingers and two metacarpus bones inside your hand. One of the knuckles is also splintered. To top it all, it seems that you have managed to crack you entire hamate bone into pieces" He said in a stern, almost bored tone. He studied the screen a little closer before scribbling something down on a clipboard. One thing Sakura hadn't noticed was the fact that the clipboards everyone carried around were indeed tablet computers. The back side was black while the front side was a bright glowing blue touch screen.

The medic she assumed; walked over to her side and took a gentle hold of her shattered hand. She hissed at the sudden pain that ran up her arm as he started turning it, examining it. "It seems like you have actually crushed your entire wrist, due to the impact. The bone is splintered far up your lower arm."

Her medical curiosity kicked inn as she asked "Ulna or Radius?" Referring to the two different bones supporting her muscle tissue, the man blinked at her.

"Radius." Was his replay, Sakura sighed loudly. That would take months, maybe even years to heal. Her head fell back against the pillow behind her; she stared up in the sealing dreading the casting.

A soothing, chilled feeling washed over her injured arm. She sighed in relief, looking down to see what kind of sedative he was applying to the injury.

Her mouth fell open; his hands were rubbing carefully up and down her hand. Glowing.

A minty hue surrounding his hands, the owner of the hands noticed her dumbfound staring. "Its medical ninjutsu, I'm telling your chakra to mend the bones and tissue back together. And I have to tell you, due to your massive amount of it, it's happening rather quickly." As he finished his sentence and let go of her hand.

"Move it." Sakura bent her fingers and turned her wrist, fully healed. Not even a bruise or a scar on her formerly skinless knuckles. Sakura admired her hand in fascination. A cough broke her personal examination, looking up to find Itachi.

"Are you ready to continue on with the tests?" She nodded rather dumbly before following his steps out of the medical section. They walked around the sitting area and entered a section in a far corner. The chunks from the wall she had previously shown no mercy, was being swooped up by cleaning personnel and janitors. She winched slightly as two people collaborating on moving a chunk stumbled over another smaller piece and fell to the ground.

"We will be testing combat skills, You'll be given a bit of basic training and tips before you're going up against a projection." Sakura nodded. Following her temporary supervisor up into a boxing arena, a sand bag was hanging from the roof, demanding the center.

Another man joined the ring, his abnormal looks certainly caught Sakura's eye. The piercing shade of jade of his irises was unreal. It was impossible for someone to naturally possess such an eye color. They were the exact same hue of an emerald sea under the scalding sun of midday, transparent enough for you to see the sand at the bottom.

But there was nothing transparent about this man's gaze. It was impossible to see anything beyond the lethal intent emanating from him. He was as harsh as the sandstorms of the region and just as fatal. The crimson red of his hair and of the tattoo on his forehead she associated immediately with blood. There was absolutely no softness about him. The cruelty staring back at Sakura made her shiver.

His darkly hooded gaze made a chill escape down her spine. A blush followed suit due to the red-heads lack of clothing. He wore nothing more but a pair of red and black, football shorts and shoes. She felt a hand on her lover back pushing her gently but firmly towards the red-head, she threw Itachi a questioning gaze.

"Ah, Agent Sabaku. How have you been?" Itachi sounded a lot friendlier towards this agent than any other person they had encountered so far today. She wondered what kind of relationship Itachi had with this insanely intimidating guy. He looked like that kind of person who lived and breathed on the lust for blood. Not the 'Twilight' kind of way to put it straight. His aura just felt so…so _alpha male._

"Agent Uchiha." He greeted back, throwing Sakura a glaze in the process. "Fine thank you, and yourself?" She noticed how…how polite and utterly professional he sounded. His voice held a certain authority; she wasn't quite sure how to put it, but she liked it. It had a deep undertone to it, like those kind of voices you only hear in the movie theater during a final battle, seeping through your very soul.

"I'm doing quite alright; this is Miss Haruno, our newest recruit." Itachi gave her shoulder a pat; introducing her to the steaming man she had locked her eyes onto. He had the most well defined torso she had ever seen in her life, and she had seen a lot of them. Being a medical student when you were paired up with the opposite sex, in the best years of their lives really had its benefits. He gave her a strange look, breaking her staring.

"Welcome, I'll be your combat trainer and I'll also help you get control of you chakra." Sakura just blinked, the men before her shared a look before both of them quite similarly sighed, clearly amused.

"I'll leave her to your care than, I have more physical checkups to attend to." Itachi's hand left her shoulder and it suddenly felt very, very cold. The tall redhead watched the door close behind the Uchiha before turning his gaze to the female left before him.

His voice broke her fumbling with her fingers; "Haruno? I think my sister told me about you." He murmured the last part, as if almost talking to himself. Sakura followed him over to one corner of the ring; he sat down on the plastic mat they were standing on, leaning his weight on the corner pole behind him.

"Sister?" Sakura asked as she crossed her legs underneath herself, keeping a comfortable distance. The alpha male image crumbled a little by the mentioning of siblings, if he did have siblings though he had to be the oldest one.

Her new coach was looking over something on his tablet as well, it seemed like those things were the standard gadgets around. There were other people in the room as well, some exercising or preforming advanced martial arts moves. Some other people were scribbling on more tablets.

"Yeah, I believe you were in the same Pilates class or something like that. Her name is Temari." Sakura's jaw slacked a little in recognition of the name; the sandy blond woman had absolutely no resemblance to the man before her. She used to grab a coffee after class with said woman at the local bakery. She was about five years older than herself though, and from what she could remember she worked as a martial arts performer. Sakura had watched one of her shows once; it was absolutely mesmerizing to watch the woman dance gracefully around with fans on fire.

Now that she gave resemblance more thought, martial arts seemed to be something that caught on in this family. Than it struck her, Temari had once told her about her brothers. Both younger than the sandy blond woman, Kankuro and Gaara. This one had to be Gaara, due to the meaning of the name.

"Tell me Miss Haruno, have you ever heard of chakra?" Sakura didn't like the formalities they kept around this department. "Please just Sakura." She corrected, but to her surprise got rejected. "I prefer Haruno." He answered her sternly, still looking over his tablet. She cleared her throat before muttering a 'no' answering his previous question.

Gaara than put his tablet down flat in front of them and pressed the screed, a projection of a human body lit up in 3D in front of them. Hovering a few inches over the illuminated screen.

He opened his mouth and started explaining.

"Back in the ancient times when the world of shinobi was at its greatest, kids were taught this in the academy from an early age, as young as 3 to 4 years old. They would graduate when their senseis were convinced they were ready, the most gifted students would graduate as genin as young as 7 years of age. Normal graduation would be around 13 to 14. We still use the ancient ranking system today, you are now a level genin student. After several test you will rank to chunin and afterwards jounin."

Sakura blinked, she felt like she was back in elementary school. "So the people who work here are jounin than I assume?" She asked sighed. "No, most operatives here are ANBU or 'Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai' which translates to 'Special Assassination and Tactical Squad' witch is ranked above jounin."She sent her thoughts to Itachi, maybe that was what he was. She had to pursue him on the matter later.

"Chakra is essential to even the most basic technique; it is basically molding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience." Several parts of the human projection started glowing without any command."Once molded, it can be channeled through the chakra circulatory system- which to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood- to any of the 361 chakra points called tenketsu." Sakura had heard of something similar before, this topic had a striking resemblances to acupuncture or Chauva.

Gaara continued: "Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can be controlled and manipulated to create effects that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire or creating illusions. Also commonly called Genjutsu, Ninjustsu and Taijustsu." His explaining made it all seem pretty understandable.

Sakura still had a hard time digesting all of this though, it all seemed too surreal.

"By molding different ratios of the two energies, new colors and much stronger types of chakra can be formed. Most ninja have a natural affinity to one type of chakra, but they have the capacity to create elemental chakra apart from their own affinity. There are five basic types, each stronger and weaker preformed against one another. Katon, doton, suiton, futon and ration are the five different elements one can possess. There is also the dealing of Yin and Yang and the balance of mental and physical energies. In addition to these five elements, certain kekkei genkai can mix elemental chakra to form new natures, for example it is possible to mix water and wind into ice. While many ninja can use more than one type of chakra, very few are able to use them simultaneously."

Although he explained all of this in a calm and collected manner, and the human projection in front of her visualized everything, she still could not help feel as confused as she did. Sakura blinked, her mind started racing about all these questions like; why wasn't this common knowledge? What kind of chakra type was she? And what was kekkei genkai?

As if he read her mind he preceded to answer: "A kekkei genkai is a blood limit often bred to life by insect in families or clans. The strength depends on the clan's purity." He stopped and looked around for a bit, his eyes stopped at someone he saw training in the room.

"Agnet Uchiha Rai." Gaara called. The said man looked up from his weights. He certainly looked the Uchiha part; he was probably in his early twenties with shoulder length black hair. The man jogged over to them greeting them politely.

"I'm teaching the new recruit about kekkei gentkais, would you like to give us a demonstration?" Rai needed before activating his eyes. Sakura leaned closer to his face as if spellbound, his eyes had changed from deep black to crimson red in the batter of a second.

"This is the sharingan, the Uchiha blood limit. Also one of the most commonly known chakra powered kekkei genkais. This is a genjutsu type of blood limit, used to cast extremely believable illusions. You may deactivate now." Rai did as he was told and his eyes turned back to the normal black color. Sakura wondered if Itachi was able to do the same.

"What, no real demonstration?" Rai smirked; Gaara fixed a glare to his direction, dismissing him.

Gaara continued explaining all the essential details she was expected to know under this specific training program. They were fed some funny smelling smoothies after the theoretical part, apparently the shakes were mixtures of high energy containing minerals and vitamins that would fill them up and prep them for the physical training.

So now she found herself being taped up with sports bandages to protect her previously chartered knuckles. Gaara taped himself up, rather quickly was fairly noticed by her. Sakura quickly understood that she was probably about to go up against someone rather professional at this. Her coach crouched down in a defensive, superior pose that made her feel like a mouse going against a lion. Gaara started circling her, her eyes never leaving his moves.

A researcher in a lab coat started tapping the tablet furiously when Sakura unconsciously copied his pose and followed his circling. The tension of this pre-battle motions made several agents and operatives accord their attention to the ring. Her breaths came in long even suspires as she pended for a spar she knew she had no chance of winning.

"Your martial art form will be Chinese boxing. Can you perhaps guess why Haruno?"

Gaaras voice made no ease on the tension building in her shoulders. She thought through it though, but in all honesty she didn't really need to think for a reason. Sakura knew why this was her art form. As she copied his movements, one foot hovering millimeters over the floor and gliding past the one connected to the ground. She felt the reason.

"I' m heavy, when I'm conscious my chakra is active. I might be a natural genjutsu type but I'm the element of earth and water, heavy elements. Boxing is perfect because my balance center gets lowered due to the crouched position. Being heavy means slower movements, and a higher chance of falling over. Therefore I need to realy more on my strength than on my speed. And I cannot use my feet as a weapon yet because I lack proper balance training."

Gaara stood from his position and eased the tension in the air. He slowly lifted an arm and made some slow graceful movements with his wrist. Sakura followed his eyes to the left side of the ring. There, levitating as gracefully as the wrist it obeyed; a thin stream of sand crawling towards them in the air. She couldn't believe what she was witnessing; the sand carried a pair of large sandbags, ironically. Her coach came up beside her and crouched down by her side. He gave the bag in front of him a right hook and motioned for her to do the same.

This continued for, Sakura didn't quite know how long, he would show her how to do the move without chakra enchantment and then she would try. He would than correct any faults in her moves and give her tips on how to perfect the punch or lure the enemy. When he was pleased with her technique he would show her how to use chakra. His sand would cover his arm as his fist connected with the bag, making a rift in it. Sakura would smirk, thinking to herself what a show off he was, than again she was no better as she sent her own bag flying across the room. Applause and whistles echoed through the training hall, one man even had the courage to crawl up into the ring and give her bum an encouraging slap before slipping back through the elastic ropes again.

Sakura blushed furiously as the men around laughed a little among themselves, watching her in awe as she performed the boxing as if she had done nothing else all her life. Gaara cleared his throat to get her back on track again.

"I think you have gotten a grip on the basic moves, it's time for you to spar against someone."

Sakura straightened her back and watched Gaara pick up his tablet from where they had been sitting previously. He tapped his way through what she assumed was notes on her progression, she assumed wrong though. Just as he asked her for what difficulty she wanted to attempt on. "Surprise me." Was her brave reply.

Gaara jumped out of the ring with ease and started explaining the rules. "The person you will be going up against is someone you hold something against or someone you deep down wish to fight. I have no control of who you will spar with; I can however cancel the match though if it turns out to be too much of a challenge for you. Remember your guard and keep to the rules of boxing, no dirty tricks." Just as pixels of the projection started forming around her did he mange to add inn: "Oh, and the projections learn quickly." Than he was gone.

A blinding light flashed as the hologram of a room started forming around her, she suddenly found herself back in her apartment. Sakura watched the detailed rendering of her home finish; her couch looked equally as comfortable as it always did. Even a very detailed Boris came jumping in through the window and strode past her. The room was clean and bright, she reached carefully out towards the lamp beside the couch. The rough pastel blue fabric felt rough and very much real under her fingertips. A loud crash sounded from the kitchen, Sakura jumped.

A muttered unfamiliar female voice broke the silence.

"Sorry.." So lazy, so careless. The voice was kind of raspy, as if the owner had just awoken. Suddenly the person reviled herself, she was quite short, red messy hair spiking in every direction and her naked frame was covered in Sakura's bed sheets. Rage awoke in her as she suddenly recognized the situation, and the familiarity of it.

She knew what was coming next, as the bathroom door opened behind her she whipped around to stare into the face of her former lover. There, standing in her apartment with a pair of boxers and a towel draped over his broad shoulders stood Sasuke.

The redhead flopped down into Sakura's couch, careless and respect less. "Who is she Sasuke honey?" Sakura couldn't believe how fast she could come to hate that raspy half seductive voice. She braced herself for a fight, crouching down into her newly learned attack stance. But just as she looked up, everything she had worked to forget crumbled inside her.

"Nobody." His voice deep, calm and so very careless.

It stung, so bad. All the hell she had gone through just reappeared in front of her. All those months of mending her shattered heart back together was suddenly all for nothing.

"Cancel the projection Gaara." She rasped, her attack stance grew limp with hurt. Sakura crouched down fully on her living room floor, hugging her legs and waiting for her nightmare to fade away. However, noting happened, Sasuke still stood in front of her and the woman had turned on her TV. She started whimpering under the cold stare of her ex-fiancée, he sighed deeply and walked past her as if she was nothing more than an annoying five year old.

Her head started spinning, so she clutched it, fisting her pink tresses in the process. She felt her knees become wet; opening her eyes to find the source it turned out to be her own tears.

"Hey, what are you crying about girlie?" The redhead peeked over the couch to look at her. The same woman just slouched back into the soft pillows before continuing. "You could always just ask Sasuke to give you a round of comfort sex, he does that with everyone he comes across."

That did it; Sakura felt consciousness slip as her breathing became short and quick. Her balance failed her and she started tipping backwards. Consumed in her dread she waited for the impact of the hard oak wood floor. But it never came.

She felt two large palms on each of her shoulder blades, supporting her dead weight. But when she glanced over her shoulder she saw nothing but Sasuke's shadow in the kitchen.

"_Conceptions Sakura, you don't know how weak he is until you look underneath."_

The voice was only a soft whisper, a caress against her earlobe. If only the redeemer of the voice knew what it did to her. She could feel the strength in the arms supporting her, pushing her onto her feet. The hands glided onto her shoulders gripping them tightly.

"_A mischievous child, there is nothing else holding you back than him."_

With a last push the presence of her guardian left her shoulders. Sakura crouched again, this time power and determination oozed from her being. Her had rose to guard her face in case of back strikes. She made a turn and started moving towards her sworn enemy.

The soft fabric of her living room carped silenced her steps and before she knew it she was standing right behind _him_.

"I'll make you regret the day you were born Sasuke."

He turned to face her with so little caution it almost made her feel sorry for him, but not really.

Her fist connected with his jaw and she felt a sickening crack under her knuckles. Sakura quickly jumped back with a spin due to the rotation the impact had. She skipped on the balls of her toes, pending the battle just as previously.

Sasuke touched his jaw, startled by her violent action. Rage filled his black orbs as they suddenly turned a newly familiar red. A red color promising pain and blood.

He walked towards her, angry overconfident stomps. Sasuke lifted his hand high, hands fisted before throwing it towards her. She might not have the speed on her side but he was still bigger than her. And so Sakura took the advantage of his slowness, pushing chakra to her core muscles, steading her as she moved to the side and returned the punch in a powerful upper cut. It connected with his plexus, effectively knocking the air out of him with a loud clenched 'ohf'. She didn't care for giving him the recovery time he probably needed. Her fists quickly retreated before she made a quick rotation with her hips, powering energy from her feet all the way up to her opposing arm. The following punch had so much impact that Sasuke's entire cheekbone gave out on the opposing side of his broken jawbone.

He spat once, looking up at her with his bent head. Sakura admired her work; he looked horrible, maybe even grotesque. And so the match began, he crouched as well and started circling her. She would not allow him access though; any wrong steps and he would return the punches with the same amount of force. He was a learning projection after all.

Sakura's feet ghosted over the floor, barely lifting above the ground in order to contain as much ground contact as possible. Sasuke's suddenly leaped forwards, forgetting his guard. Sakura saw the opening and landed a punch in his right rib, ducking her head in under his chin in order to deny him access to one of her most vital body parts; her face. She rotated her core sending yet another vital bare knuckled punch to his contrasting ribs. She continued punching, falling into a rhythm, landing compelling punches to each side of his rapidly weakening torso.

His desperate slaps against her crouched back did nothing to stop her actions. But when his sides started to feel soft as sponges and the bones felt soft and mushy, she jumped back. He would have no chance against her now. Moving and even breathing would be a challenge for him. Her hostile actions made confidence and pride rise in her, something dark awakened with it though. Sakura could only mouth it with one word, bloodlust.

She started moving towards him again, with one intention. Sasuke's eyes widened in fear, his blood visibly drained from his face. Sakura lifted her knee high against her side before rotating violently with her hips and feet. Gathering such a great amount a power in her now outstretched foot that as it made its way towards Sasuke's head, it felt as if though her very soul left her for a moment. There was no stopping this fatal kick, no moral that whispered in her ear to tell her this was wrong. Every cell in her body was craving for her to make the full rotation. And so she did, her foot landed on the floor and she was now facing what her back had been faced towards moments later. Sakura could feel her foot slipping against the kitchen tiles as if she was standing in a puddle.

A loud thud sounded beside her, but she didn't really care. No guilt flooded her, no remorse. Only the feeling of her powers growing, the overwhelming feeling of what she was capable of doing. And what hatred was capable of doing to her. She turned slowly to look at the damage her hatred had done.

The grotesque scene before her only filled her with gratification. Sasuke's head was violently ripped off the body and had rolled its way under the table, where it belonged. The body was bruised and pale, lying crumpled on her kitchen floor, bathing in its own blood. She finally glazed at her foot, as she assumed it was covered in blood from where it had gone thought his neck. Effectively executing him for all the moral crimes and norms broken he had committed against they're relationship and god knows how many others.

As the illuminating pixels of the projection faded as dust, she could no help the dread she felt; wishing that this was all real.

* * *

I'm proud of this chapter, and I can tell that my writing skills are improving. I read over the first chapters and they are not as great as I remember them being. I'm considering rewriting them but I just don't know yet.

Anyhow! Read and Review, always very open to critiques and such :)


End file.
